Children Treasure Island
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof of 1996 Disney/Jim Henson film, "Muppet Treasure Island". Cast: *Long John Silver - Shaw (Open Season) *Jim Hawkins - Jimmy (Ed Edd n Eddy) *Kermit the Frog as Captain Smollet - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Miss Piggy as Benjimina Gunn - Nellie the Elephant *The Great Gonzo - Yuckie Duck (What a Cartoon!) *Rizzo the Rat - Sledgehammer O'Possum (What a Cartoon!) *Sam the Eagle as Samuel Arrow - Paddington Bear *Fozzie Bear as Squire Trelawney - Berk (The Trap Door) *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew as Dr. David Livesey - Robot (Robot and Monter) *Beaker - Monster (Robot and Monster) *Statler and Waldorf - Sparky and Robot X-5 (Atomic Betty) *Billy Bones - Principal (Teacher's Pet) *Mrs. Bluveridge - Lee Kanker (Ed Edd n Eddy) *Spa-am - Balto *The Pig Natives - Chernabog's Minions (Fantasia) *Pob Lobster - Klonoa (Namco) *Clueless Morgan - Steele (Balto) *Mad Monty - Red Claw (The Land Before Time) *Sweetums - The Great Owl (The Secret of Nimh) *Blind Pew - Chief Weasel (The Wind in the Willows (1983)) *Captain Flint - Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Captain Flint's Crew - The Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Singing Animals and Skulls (during "Shiver My Timbers" - Pink Elephants on Parade (Dumbo), Tick Tock The Crocodile (Peter Pan), Dr Frakenollie (Runaway Brain), Danny (Tourettes Guy), Angry Video Game Nerd, Nostaglic Critic, Mr. Waternoose (Monsters Inc), Dean Hardscrabble (Monsters University) and Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Totem Poles - Yogi Bear, Boo Boo Bear and Quick Draw McGraw *Diners at the Inn - ??? *Rat Tourists - Mices from Rastamouse and Mice Ceremory from Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Man who Captain Smollet stands behind - Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Short Stack Stevens - ??? *One-Eyed Jack - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Black-Eyed Pete - ??? *Walleyed Pike - Vincent (Over the Hedge) *Old Tom - Papi (Kronk's New Groove) *Real Old Tom - ??? *Dead Tom - Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Headless Bill - Rapustin (Anastasia) *Big Fat Ugly Bug-Faced Baby Eating O'Brien - Esmeralda (The Hunchack of Notre Dame) *Angel Marie - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Jaques Roach - ??? *Old people with Cabin Fever - Anchor and Chum (Finding Nemo) *German yodelers and goat during "Cabin Fever" - Danny, Pudge and T.W. the Turtle (Cats Don't Dance) *Mariachi Band - Yo-Yo Flamingos (Fantasia) and Various Chickens (Cow and Chicken) *The Electric Mayhem - Jerry (Tom and Jerry), Ovide (Ovide and the Gang), Kitty Katswell and Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) and Goofy (Disney) *Rat Tour Guide - ??? *The Swedish Chef - McZee (3D Movie Maker) *Vegetables - The Fruitties Characters *Crew member who cries over Dead Tom - ??? *Joking Skull - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Category:Disney and Sega Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures Category:The Muppets Category:The Muppet Movie Spoof Category:The Muppet Show Movie Spoof Category:Muppet Treasure Island Movie Spoof Category:Cool World Channel Category:Muppet Babies Movie Spoof Category:Muppet Babies Category:The Muppet Christmas Carol Movie Spoofs Category:Muppets from Space Movie-spoofs Category:Muppets Most Wanted Category:Muppets, Inc. Movie Spoofs Category:The Muppet Christmas Carol movies Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts